After the Battle
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: So this is what happens after the Battle of Hogwarts. It's sad. Talks of character death. I write sad things when I'm sad. It's cathartic, I guess.


It was a dark day for the students of Hogwarts. The sun was shining and yet the air was cold, it was bittersweet. The weather reflected the emotions of the students. Voldemort had been defeated and yet, so many students, teachers, friends, family, were gone. Lost to a war they never saw end.

The bodies of those lost were gathered in the Great Hall, their loved ones all around them. The survivors huddled together, holding each other, comforting one another. They cried together, they mourned together. Harry Potter walked around the hall, visiting each family and offering his condolences. In one corner, the Weasley family stood together surrounding their lost brother and son, Fred. George was being held by his crying mother as his sobs were among the loudest in the hall that day. There was nothing anyone could do except pity him. Percy was being held by Ginny, he had just come back to his family only to lose his brother. He was so heartbroken and shocked he just sat there, he had cried so much he had no tears left to cry.

In another corner, a young Dennis Creevey was clutching his mother and father tightly, Colin had perished in the fight. He was so young. Harry's heart broke. Colin had always been a little quirky, but he was a good kid. He stayed with Creevey's, listening to their stories about Colin. He hugged Dennis and let him cry. Harry had fought so hard to hold it in, but when Dennis started crying again, he cried too. Colin shouldn't have even been there, he should have gone home, but he had stayed to fight. He had been so brave. They were always brave.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione embraced Lavender Brown's family. They cried together. Harry joined them soon afterwards and offered his condolences. Lavender was a nice girl, sweet, she deserved to live. Hermione offered her condolences to Lavender's mother. Harry knew that Hermione had not liked Lavender much in their sixth year, and he also knew the only reason for that was because she was jealous of her. There was no room for jealousy, hatred, or bitterness today. Just love.

One of Harry's final stops was to Tonks and Remus's bodies. They had been friends to him, a family. Remus was the only connection to his parents he had left and now that was gone. Even worse, they had just had a son. Harry was a godfather; he would be there for Teddy. Harry looked down at their broken bodies, they looked so unlike themselves. Tonks looked scared and sad, not happy like she usually is. Remus looked scared. Harry never really saw Remus scared. Remus tended to be calm around him. Members of the Order surrounded him as he looked over Remus and Tonks. Kingsley patted him on the back; Hagrid pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. The tears took Harry again in that moment; he could hear Hagrid crying in that moment.

After what seemed liked ages, Harry stood at the podium where Dumbledore use to stand. They would hold a funeral for all those who had been lost. One big funeral in honor of their fallen comrades.

It was later that day that everyone was gathered on the Hogwarts ground's, much like they had been gathered for Dumbledore's funeral. A line of mourners levitated the caskets to their place in front of all the chairs seated around the grass. The number of caskets was too high. Once the final victim had been put in her place, Harry stood. He spoke to the mourners about their classmates, teachers, friends, and family. He gave their names, his voice trembling by the end. He thanked them for their bravery, their loyalty, their kindness, and their friendship. He repeated Sirius's words to them at that moment: "The ones that love us never truly leave us and you can always find them in here." He gestured to his heart. Then he lifted his wand to the sky. Beautiful colors of red erupted from his wand, soon the other's followed him and the sky was filled with red, green, blue, and yellow. The students of Hogwarts were united as one, together in their mourning and their healing.


End file.
